


Tick Tick Boom

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War, Community: fanfic100, M/M, Porn Battle, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack and Scott get a happier ending than canon gave them, even if they can't quite figure that out, in the middle of the Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tick Boom

The last face Scott Lang saw on Earth, before he died, was Jack of Hearts. The first face Scott saw, upon being brought back to life by Wanda was Jack of Hearts. Apparently, the Scarlet Witch thought their destinies deserved to be intertwined.

He tried not to think of what that might have meant, even during the best of times. He certainly didn't want to think of it now, lying in a bed in the home of a man who was fighting for a mission he didn't believe in.

Cassie was safe, Scott would never see the inside of a prison again, and no one could ever use Scott's decision against him when it came to seeing his daughter. That was all that mattered - even if it meant selling out everything Scott believed in to get there. Even if he had to fight against teammates that had always been willing to give him a second chance, and against a woman he'd come very close to loving.

He should ask Tony how he did it.

"You're tense again, Lang." Jack's voice was rough, and so were the hands that jerked along Scott's cock as Jack thrust into him.

"Sorry."

The hands were warm. Warmer than they were yesterday. Scott didn't want to think about what that meant, either. Who knew how long the reprieve Wanda had given Jack concerning his powers would last? Maybe it was just a matter of time before they had to worry about Jack exploding again.

Scott wondered if Jack would take him along _this_ time, too.

"Show, don't tell," Jack answered cockily.

Scott shuddered against the hand, feeling himself building up. He rocked, back into the softness of the mattress ( _Tony must have paid a good deal for it_ ) and up, into those too-warm hands.

"That's a good boy, Lang," Jack said, still smirking. "That's why I get to top you. You follow orders so nicely."

"You get to top because I let you," Scott hissed. "Not that you're putting much effort into it."

Jack's eyes narrowed and for a sweet moment, Scott remembered the ease of their old rivalry. When the worst thing Scott could ever have done was argue with Jack in front of the other Avengers.

"What do you need, Lang, that I'm not giving you?"

"Stop being so gentle," Scott answered, his voice sounding a little more desperate than he'd wanted. " _Harder._ "

"If that's what you want." Jack shrugged and increased both the speed and the thrust of his hips.

The feel of raw skin against skin at such a pace hurt, and hurt in a way that Scott was sure he would feel for at least the next day. He vaguely had the passing thought that condoms would have been a good idea, but the kind of danger they were likely to find couldn't be contained through latex.

Danger. Right, but he wasn't thinking about that.

Scott closed his eyes and pushed against Jack, desperate for the sense of mind-numbing relief that an orgasm would bring.

When it arrived, Scott sagged against the mattress, relishing its softness ( _"One of the perks of working for me," Tony had said_ ) even while he winced at his own soreness and scooted over to give Jack more room.

"You alright?" Jack asked, eventually, as they cleaned up.

"I'm fine."

"You know sometimes I wonder if you liked it this rough before. Or maybe the Scarlet Witch just fucked with your head."

Scott sucked in a breath. "We don't talk about the Scarlet Witch anymore, remember?" he snapped.

"Right," Jack answered, equally as irritably. "Good night, Lang."

Jack rolled over, and Scott remained on his back.

On one hand, Jack was wrong. There'd been plenty of rough and kinky sex in Scott's past, long before Wanda had worked her magic on them. There'd been plenty of men, too. The only difference was that in the past, Scott had _enjoyed_ them.

He couldn't say the same about his activities with Jack, activities he couldn't even remember wanting with Jack before the explosion that had changed both their lives.

But he wasn't thinking about that. So Scott rolled over, snuggled deep into Tony Stark's blankets, and tried to quiet the steady tick, tick, boom that never quite left his ear drums.


End file.
